


Chocolate Covered Strabby

by Shamaru



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamaru/pseuds/Shamaru
Summary: Chandlo sets out to hunt down a Valentine's Day gift for Snorpy.
Relationships: Snorpy Fizzlebean/Chandlo Funkbun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Chocolate Covered Strabby

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day after Valentine's Day, everyone!

Chandlo paused to take a look at his surroundings and let out a slow sigh. He’d been hunting all day on what felt like the other side of the island with no luck and, to make matters worse, he was running out of time. He’d left early that morning, assuring Snorpy over and over that he’d be fine on his own for a while, on a mission of the utmost importance with a strict time limit. He had to find what he was looking for and get back before the next morning.

But that was easier said than done.

He’d headed out on nothing more than a rumor passed between grumps in town and after hunting for hours he was beginning to think that a rumor was all it was. And all he had to show for his efforts so far were sticks and leaves in his fur and chocolate sauce on his shirt. 

“Man...” Chandlo murmured to himself. “What am I gonna do now?”

He couldn’t go back empty handed. Not after he’d spent so much time hunting about. He refused.

But what could he bring back to rival what he’d set out for in the first place?

As he sat thinking over the question to himself he lost track of time. Slowly the sun rose overhead and passed by a bit. And still Chadlo was no closer to deciding what to do about his situation. In fact, he only began to stir when a sweet smell unlike any other on the island caught his nose. He was quick to perk up and looked around for the source, eyes widening when he located it. Slowly a grin pulled at his lips and he rose to his feet carefully while reaching for the snax net on his back.

\---

By the time he made it back to Snaxburg he was a complete mess. More debris littered his fur than before, all sorts of sauces coated him, and he was entirely out of breath. But none of that mattered to him. He’d made it back just in time and that was all that counted. The sun was low in the sky, but he’d made it all the same.

“Chandlo!” Snorpy’s worried voice reached him. “Good heavens, what happened to you?”

Instead of a real answer Chandlo began to laugh happily. “I was coming to look for you, bro!”

“Wha?” The yellow furred grumpus gave him a concerned look. “And coming to find me has put you in this state how, exactly?”

“Because I had to find this first, bro!” He reached around to swipe the basket he’d been carrying off of his back and presented it to the other with a loud “Ta-da!”.

The wicker basket wasn’t of the greatest quality, but Chandlo had done his best to craft it over the course of several days. And maybe the yellow ribbon tied around it wasn’t the neatest, but he’d tried to keep it from looking too sloppy. But even with those flaws Snorpy was looking at it as if it were something infinitely precious. 

“Open it up!” Chandlo couldn’t help almost shouting. He’d hunted all day for this surprise and he couldn’t wait to see Snorpy’s reaction after all.

“Oh.” Snorpy shook his head slightly, knocked out of his thoughts on receiving a gift. “Yes, of course.”

When he reached out to flip a small latch on the basket’s top and pulled back the lid his brows rose in surprise. Inside the basket, shaking off straw that had been flipped around during Chandlo’s mad dash back to town, was the largest strabby anyone on the island had and would ever see. And not only that, but a hardened shell of milk chocolate coated the top half with decorative stripes of white chocolate lacing around it.

“Gracious! I’ve never seen a strabby quite like this before!” Snorpy exclaimed. “So the rumors were true after all. Interesting! Could it be a phenomenon caused by a specific time of year?” He began to ramble quietly while Chandlo watched with a fond expression. Eventually the yellow grumpus cut himself off mid sentence and cleared his throat while a patch of pink bloomed through the fur of his cheeks. “Sorry about that. Er. Thank you, Chandlo. I love it. And.” Here his blush intensified and he hunched in on himself slightly, speaking softer even as a shy smile curled his lips. “And I love you.”

“I love you too, Snorpy!” Chandlo had no problem voicing his affection loudly. A few others began to poke their heads out of their homes, but he paid them no mind. He gently set the basket down and reached out to take Snorpy’s paws in his own in order to pull him closer. 

The two shared a quick kiss that left Snorpy giggling quietly and both of them smiling like only lovers could. 

“Happy Valentines Day, Snorp-dawg.” Chandlo said in a quieter voice.

“Happy Valentines, Chandlo.” Snorpy purred.


End file.
